A new type of dragon
by Blackraven128
Summary: This story is about how Hiccup and his friends come across more dragon riders outside of the archipelago but these dragon riders are more than meets the eye. They have dark pasts and an incredible secret that they will protect at all costs. What will Hiccup and the gang do once they discover it and how will they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's POV**

In the sky were new dragon riders there were 10 of them 5 boys and 5 girls all around the age of Hiccup and the gang.

 **Girls**

· Thorn and she rides a male Changewing named: Heartbranch

· Azula and she rides a male Typhoomerang named: Pepperfly

· Midnight and she rides a male Thunderdrum named: Hawk Tail

· Katara and she rides a male Whispering Death named: Gold Twist

· Syrena and she rides a male Death Song named: Snake Pipe

 **Guys**

· Aspen and he rides a male Deadly Nadder named: Quillnest

· Damien and he rides a male Monstrous Nightmare named: Maroon

· Trystan and he rides a male Skrill named: Ash

· Duncan and he rides the same male Death Song as Syrena

· Sokka and he rides a male Scauldron named Moon-Web

"Hey guys do you think we're at Berk yet? Thorn asks them.

''I thinks so look over there", Aspen responds. Just as Aspen says that they reach Berk, Thorn tells the others to stay up in the clouds out of sight so she and Heartbranch can see if the coast is clear, once the rest of them are in the cloud bank safely. Both Thorn and her dragon turn invisible to be able to make out a place where it would be safe to hide their dragons until they're ready to show themselves. (Thorn has special clothes that blend with her, like the Incredibles movie Violet's superhero suit could become invisible like her)

Note; all the new dragon riders are all half breeds of the dragon they ride and can communicate with dragons.

Once Thorn finds a place on the far side of the Island with only wild dragons and animals occupying she comes back to tell the others. At dusk they go to the place Thorn told them, they go one by one to make sure not to be seen and when they all settle down luckily not to have been seen then they set up camp and put their disguises on.

The next day Thorn and the rest of them hide their stuff in the trees and bushes then they get their animal fur cloaks on and sunglasses on to hide their eyes. Then they set off to the village to see if anything has caught the eyes of their people.

As they arrive in the village they see that people instantly become quiet and then whispers erupt from the villagers most of them are saying things like…'' Who are they", ''what do you think they want'' or ''where do you think they came from''. Common things they hear this everywhere they go so they're used to it.

Then they see a burly man with a huge red beard and a Rumble-horn dragon at his side in a protective stance ready to protect his master. ''Hello I am yer chief Stoick the Vast eh who might you all be? Stoick asked them.

Katara answered for them ''Hello chief Stoick I am Katara, this is Thorn, Aspen, Damien, Trystan, Azula, Midnight, Duncan, Sokka and Syrena'', she responds gesturing to each individual as she said their name. Stoick looks at each of them and well they all look the same except their animal fur cloaks some are black, others brown some red and others white. You can't even look at their eyes since they're all wearing sunglasses that hide their eyes.

''Umm if you don't mind me asking why are yer all hiding your eyes? Stoick questions, Damien visibly stiffens Azula put her hand on Damien's arm in a calming way hoping he won't do anything drastic.

''Well you see Chief our eyes are very sensitive to the light so we need to protect them'', Thorn explains hoping the chief will buy it. Fortunately he does seem convinced and leaves the subject at that. He goes on to ask them why they are at Berk, how long they will be staying and where will they be staying. The group responds with ''they were intrigued by the so call dragon riders and thought it was something worth to check out, ''not that long about 3 weeks at the most'' and ''just on the far side on the island, promising to not make any problems''. The chief has an eerie feeling about the new comers but keeps it to himself.

They then decide to look around the village most of the villagers keep to themselves and move around the new comers when they come their way. A few days past and the new comers seem to still stick out like a sore thumb only coming into the village for supplies they need with money that seems to never stop coming. Also their attire is so different just animal skin cloaks no weapons with black sunglasses never seeing their eyes or anything really, compared to the normal villagers with brown leather vest, armour and traditional Viking helmets with weapons on their clothes ready at use.

Stoick is glad the new comers aren't wreaking havoc on the island but still not sure what to do with them so he asks Gobber to sail to Dragon's Edge and send a message to Hiccup to see if he can find more about the new comers since they don't speak or socialize with anyone in the village more so look around as if it were some kind of museum.

At the far side of the island where Thorn and her group are just resting well most Sokka and his Scauldron Moon web are taking a relaxing swim because they are ocean dwelling dragons and all well half anyway.

''So far all that we've seen from the island of Berk is true dragon riders, Vikings living in peace with dragons it's unbelievable'', Damien exclaims. The rest of them nod their head in agreement but what they're all wondering is who the alleged night fury rider is. They are just resting around and playing with their dragons making sure no one is in sight because no body needs a battle right now at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile at Dragon's Edge**

Hiccup and the gang were just practicing some flight training when they saw a boat appear on the shore. They saw it was Gobber, he looked so exhausted. As the riders came down to the shore and hopped off their dragons they saw that Gobber had a look of what was confused and amazed.

''Hey Gobber, is everything alright back at Berk? Hiccup asked somewhat worried because he didn't want Berk to be in danger for the hundredth time. The gang looked at Gobber waiting for his answer.

''Well, ya see Hiccup something has come up and yer father needs you back at Berk immediately'', Gobber says. Hiccup doesn't really know why since the Screaming Death isn't going to come back yet and nothing bad has happened yet.

''Okay Gobber but why does he need me back at Berk exactly? Hiccup asks hoping Gobber will clarify.

''Well there have been some new visitors at Berk and Stoick isn't sure how to er handle them", Gobber explains while scratching the back of his head with his hook hand. Hiccup looks at Gobber with a confused expression and turns around to see the rest of them with the same look.

''What do you mean by new visitors and not knowing how to handle them? Hiccup questions Gobber since Gobber is being very elusive in the conversation.

''Well er ya see Hiccup a new group of youngsters about your age have come to Berk, and first of all listen they're not causing trouble or anything but they're well ya see…..they're er different'', Gobber admits and puts air quotes around the word different. Now Hiccup is even more confused than when the conversation began.

''So Gobber what you're saying is there are new comers and they're different'', Hiccup repeats and copies the air quotes around the word different just like Gobber did. Gobber nods in agreement but can see the gang still doesn't understand so he sighs in frustration.

''I'm sorry Hiccup but I can't really explain anymore, you have to see for yourself to understand'', Gobber explains. Hiccup doesn't seem that sure but what choice does he have his father and Berk need him so he has to come back.

Hiccup sighs ''Okay Gobber we'll be there tomorrow morning'', He tells Gobber. Gobber gives him thumbs up well his hook up anyway. Gobber then gets back in his boat and sails back to Berk.

Hiccup and the gang get back on their dragons and head to base to get the supplies they might need for when they head back to Berk.

 **The next day**

Hiccup and the gang have just set foot on Berk and are headed to find his father the chief of Berk Stoick the Vast. ''So dad what exactly did you call us here for'', Hiccup questions his father. Stoick turns around to face his son with a look of happiness mixed with relief.

''Aw Hiccup so nice to have you back son", Stoick announces then captures his son in a bone crushing hug. The others just look around not sure what to do and just stand around awkwardly.

''That is nice dad but…..can't I can't breathe'', Hiccups gasps as soon as he said that his father let him down much to Stoick's chagrin. Then he pats him on the back rather roughly since Hiccup almost falls over but Toothless keeps him steady. Stoick finally gets down to business and tells his son why he wanted him back at Berk.

''Son the reason I brought you and the dragon riders here is because of the new visitors- Stoick pauses to see if the rest of them are with him they seem to be so he continues on –well why don't you see for yourselves'', Stoick finishes and turns around to point at the mysterious new comers who make their daily routine of coming to the village to look around. Hiccup looks in the direction Stoick points and gasps they really are different from any people that he has ever seen before these people don't seem that kind of people you want to mess with more so avoid at all costs. Hiccup and the rest of the dragon riders stare at the new visitors rather intently trying to figure them out but nothing comes to mind then one of the visitors takes off her hood and is shown to have fiery red hair tied tightly into two braids at either side of her head that go down to her waist but she never took off her sunglasses. The gang seemed to know who Hiccup was staring because they all started focusing on that specific girl in the group as well.

Hiccup points his finger at the girl hoping his father would get it and elaborate on her or her group. Luckily he does ''Son and dragon riders her name is Thorn and she is with the rest of the new comers and out of the new comers she seems the most curious and fascinated out of them all'', Stoick explains. Hiccup becomes even more curious about the group now. It seems that Thorn knows exactly when and who's talking about her because she turns around right after Stoick finishes his explanation. Still doesn't take off her sunglasses but turns to face Hiccup and the gang a gasp leaves her mouth but Hiccup can't hear it. Thorn pulls on the arm of one of her friends to get their attention. Hiccup sees the two of them talking then Thorn points at Hiccup and the other dragon riders. Thorn's entire group then turns around to see them the one Thorn was talking to earlier starts acting hysteric upon seeing the dragon riders. Thorn puts her hand on his mouth to stop him from yelling out.

 **At Thorn's group**

''Guys there he is the night fury rider we have to see if he knows anything'', Damien exclaims trying to convince them but Thorn puts him back on the rails again. She covers his mouth with her hand to silence him while she tells him to calm down and also no one more than herself wants to know but this exact moment isn't the time. Damien concedes and relaxes showing his understanding. Satisfied with his answer Thorn removes her hand as she turns back to look at the other dragon riders and realizes they're right in front of her and her group.

Hiccup decided to get closer and talk to the new comers he starts to walk over and when he hears foot steps behind him he know the others are coming too. As he approaches them Thorn turns around like she knew he was coming ''what is she physic or something'' Hiccup thinks to himself. ''Hi I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut'', Hiccup explains as he gestures to each of them. Then his night fury bumps him from behind waiting for his introduction.

''Oh and this is my dragon Toothless the Night Fury'', Hiccup explains while Toothless nuzzles Hiccup affectionately, after that Hiccup looks up waiting for the new comers to respond.

Thorn is the quickest to react even though she might get an earful of it later she does it anyway ''Hi I'm Thorn'', she says as she sticks out her hand. Almost everyone seems to be taken back at how polite and blunt she's being all of a sudden but Hiccup seems to recover the fastest since he shakes hands with her.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Thorn'', he replies as polite he can be and smiles at her. Thorn returns it with her dazzling smile which could leave anybody dazed and Hiccup is not an exception. Astrid in the back is grinding her teeth together out of jealousy from the new comer even though she'll never admit it.

''Oh believe me Hiccup the pleasure is all mine'', Thorn returns with a smirk on her face. She then let's go of Hiccup's hand and stands back beside her group getting a pinch on the arm from Azula, Thorn whips her head back to glare at Azula which is hard when wearing sunglasses but Azula is doesn't even notice because of the sunglasses but has a small victorious smile playing on her lips. Thorn turns back around to see the other riders still standing in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

''Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my friends this is Aspen, Damien, Trystan, Duncan, Sokka, Katara, Azula, Midnight and Syrena'', Thorn says and gestures to each one of them when telling the dragon riders who they are. Then after the introductions things turns to awkward when no one starts up a conversation.

Hiccup can tell things are getting more awkward by the minute so Hiccup tries to break the ice by making a proposition for the new comers. ''So since you're new to Berk are you having nice time good beds and food? Hiccup asks hoping it will release the obvious tension from each groups.

''Son they don't live in the village'', Stoick explains to his son. The others riders look at the new comers in confusion. Thorn's group nods agreeing with the chief but mostly to memorize that Hiccup the night fury rider is the son of the chief.

''Dad if they don't live in the village then where do they live? Hiccup asks wanting to know more about the mysterious new comers.

''They live on the far side of the island'', Stoick explains and again Thorn and her group nod in agreement but other that make no other move of any sort no smile or wave just stand there like statues.

''What about the sunglasses? Hiccup asks.

''They eyes are sensitive to the light'', Stoick explains. Hiccup nods understanding but still very curious.

''Where on the island do you live exactly'', Hiccup questions wanting to know here their base is.

''On the far side near the old shipwreck and fishing nets'', Damien answers Hiccup knows where that is and decides to ask if he and the other dragon riders can come and visit them now. This takes the new comers by surprise but Trystan recovers easily and tells Hiccup sure then he turns his head to look at the rest of his group they're all nodding very nervous but they don't really have a choice they can't deny him he's the chief's son and saying no would make people more suspicious of them than they already are.

Trystan brings his hand up in a motioning signal to follow them. Katara decides she wants to race Sokka to their camp to prove girls are better and so they can hide their **Dragons** and their stuff that people would question them for having.

 **Katara's POV**

''Sokka come on we have to hurry'', I yell at him I go behind a rock to take off my cloak sunglasses and my pants, then my lower half of my body becomes the tail/spine of a whispering death. I put my sunglasses in my pocket, tie my pants around my waist and fold my cloak under my arm. I come out from where I'm hiding to see Sokka doing the exact same but instead of the lower half of his body becoming a whispering death it turns into the tail/fin of a Scauldron. I take his sunglasses and cloak, he has his pants under his arm then I give him a nod which he returns then dives over the edge to tell Moon-Web to hide. Once he's gone I go a little deeper into the forest to make sure I can't be seen then I tunnel underground to get to our camp faster to warn the dragons to hide. I have to admit I much more like to be tunneling in the dark then walking in the light. After a few minutes I reach camp. I hide behind a tree and put my pants, cloak and sunglasses back on. Then I look around to find the dragons, I find Gold Twist my whispering Death float over to him and nuzzle his nose but then remember what I have to do I tell him to go a little deeper into the forest and burrow underneath until I give the all clear he does what I says and leaves right after. I find Heartbranch, Maroon, Hawk Tail, Quillnest, Ash, Pepperfly, Snake Pipe and Oak Seed to fly to the right side of the island and hide in the cave we found to make sure they're safe. They get the message and fly down near the shore where the cave is where no one can find them. Once the dragons are gone I look around camp to see what needs to be hidden. I see our healing supplies I run over to the bag and hide it in a tree then I grab our emergency bag and take out the tents. I put them up really fast since we practise this drill a lot then I put the blankets, pillows and my friends bags into the tents. Once I'm done I double check to make sure I haven't missed anything and when everything is good I walk over to the edge and call Sokka so he can get ready for our new visitors even though he'll be soaking wet.

I see him fly up to the edge then he lands with his legs and dripping from head to toe the proceeds to shakes his entire body trying to get the water out. Once he's only damp I give him back his cloak which he put on then his sunglasses which he puts on as well. Then we stand and wait for the rest of them to arrive I hope this will be convincing but that girl Astrid I think her name was looked suspicious to me but I will tell the others what I think later when we're alone.

 **Author's POV**

Thorn's group and the dragon riders group plus the chief are all on their way to check out where they set up camp. The new comers are a little on edge hoping everything will go well and their cover won't be blown but even if it is it's not like Berk will know what to do heck they probably haven't even heard of their kind.

The walk to the camp is silent no one daring to start up a conversation, the only sounds are footsteps and the waves crashing against the shore. The waves are actually calming everyone except for Thorn whose hand are shaking out of nervousness. Aspen is beside Thorn and sees her hands shaking so he takes her hand in his and gives it a comforting squeeze which doesn't go unseen to the dragon riders who all raise a brow at the sudden action. But Thorn's group just keeps walking as if nothing happen even Thorn herself just keeps walking not even looking at Aspen. In Thorn's group they're all really close, so physical comforting isn't something to be red flagged it's just part of how they live with each other.

Astrid is secretly relieved that Thorn has a different love interest then Hiccup but she'll never admit it.

As they turn the last corner to their camp they see Katara and Sokka waiting for them sitting on a log looking bored in spite of what could change their lives as they know it. Thorn's group just looks them over Katara has a little bit of dirt on her cloak but they already know why and Sokka is wet from head to toe but they know why as well so they just sit down next to their friends and wait for the interrogation to begin.

The dragon riders just take in the scene around them, Katara looks like she went through a sand storm and Sokka to them is soaking wet. The camp looks normal tents water and sleeping supplies but they just can't get over Katara and Sokka. Astrid is blunt and just gets to the point asking ''Why is Katara and Sokka such a mess?

Katara stands up and walks over to Astrid like she doesn't have a care in the world or like she's explained this to people her whole life and not the first time in her whole life.

''You see…Astrid, while Sokka and I were racing he tripped me and I fell and rolled into the dirt so I got back at him by dumping a bucket of water all over him'', Katara explains while pointing to a Bucket on her left. Astrid can't argue because she didn't see anything so she just shrugs letting it go. Katara turns around to sit back with her group and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As she sits down with the rest of her group once she is seated someone pokes her arm she turns her head to the persona and finds Duncan giving her a thumbs up from underneath his cloak she gives him a smile in return.

The Hiccup and the gang with his father the chief just stand there a little dumb founded but recover. Hiccup seems to be scanning the area for anything unusual. ''May I'? Hiccup asks pointing around the camp just wanting to look around the camp and give it through look over. Aspens nods and Hiccup takes that as his cue to start looking over the camp he seems satisfied everything and just as he turns around Toothless starts to run around the camp like crazy then Toothless jumps on top of Damien knocking off his sunglasses but Damien reacts quickly closes his eyes and puts his hand up to block out the sun to keep up their cover. Toothless looks over Damien but doesn't make a move to get off him. Thorn's group just looks in shock not knowing what to do and Hiccup's group has the same expression. Hiccup himself not wanting to intrude anymore then he has tries to pull Toothless off of Damien with some effort but seeing as Hiccup isn't the strongest Viking Stoick comes into help his son and together they get Toothless off Damien. Once that is done Damien sits up and is handed his glasses by Hiccup Damien thanks him while Hiccup apologizes for Toothless action and gives the dragon a questioningly look like it will make the dragon tell him why he did what he did but Toothless isn't even looking at Hiccup just the group of new comers in a guarded yet curious look on his scaly face.

Damien stands up dusts off his cloak and turns around to sit with the rest of his group as the dragon riders just stand there not knowing what to do. ''Is that all? Damien asks in a monotone voice betraying no emotion and with the sunglasses no hint in his eyes either.

Hiccup's face is still red from embarrassment curtesy of his dragon Toothless. Once Hiccup's face turns back to normal he clears his throat and says ''yes that is all we will leave now sorry to intrude''. Hiccup then turns to his gang and walks away the rest of them get the hint and follow Hiccup's lead.

As they head back to the village Tuffnut says something that they were all thinking ''those guys are strange and I have a feeling and I think everyone knows what happens when I get a feeling'', Tuffnut announces to the group but instead of rejecting it like last time with the night terrors. The group actually stops and takes a moment to mull it over

Once they're gone Thorn's group goes into a relaxed position and lets out a breath they didn't know they were holding. ''Okay that was close guys but good job Katara and Sokka with the clearing our camp for us or else we would have been caught if it weren't for you'', Duncan announces the rest of them agree and clap their hands to show their appreciation. Sokka takes it too far by saying ''you're all to kind'' and the rest of the cheesy lines you say when people clap their hands. All Katara does is shrug and act like it's a no big deal but really they all know she is very pleased with herself.


	4. Chapter 4

''Okay guys let's get everything back in place, Thorn you go get the dragons'', Trystan orders.

''On it'', Thorn responds before she takes off her disguise leaving her in dark blue jeans with the traditional Viking boots and a red and black flannel shirt that reaches her elbows with bindings around her arms for protection, open with a black spaghetti strap top underneath and of course underneath that her breast bindings made to fit comfortably around her wings yes wings! Thorn has the wings of a Changewing and tail with the leaf like things that come with it, can spit hot acid/ breathe fire, has the forked Changewing tongue and teeth but she can turn her teeth back to normal, can camouflage with everything, her nails can turn into claws also can change her nails back to normal, has Changewing eyes that can hypnotize people and that is why she wears sunglasses and has the long red like vines/antennas with the leaf like thing that a Changewing has behind their head, on her head as well that is why she ties her red hair into to braids to hide them because let's be honest for people who don't know her or are friends with her wouldn't understand and say she looks like a freak with two long red like vines with leaf like thing protruding out of her head, which is totally not true she was born like that and really she is beautiful in her own way. Note: her skin is normal but the red in her hair is like the Changewing's red skin.

She then turns to go get the dragons, she gets to the sea cave in a matter of minutes and finds the dragons right where Katara said they would be. She flies over to Heartbranch and cuddles him obviously Heartbranch is her dragon ''Oh Heartbranch I was so nervous but now everything is going to be alright'', Thorn coos to her dragon trying to calm him and herself down as well. Once she's calm she looks back at the other dragons that are waiting for what's going to happen next. She smiles at the dragons and motions for them to follow her as she flies off they all do as she instructs and follows her silently back to the camp.

When Thorn returns with the dragons everybody puts down what they were doing and runs to their dragons giving hugs or talking to them and giving them comforting words to make them feel at ease. As she looks around she sees everyone has taken off their disguise.

Aspen is with his Deadly Nadder: Quillnest. Aspen has his short blond hair is all spiked to make it imitate the spikes on the Deadly Nadder's head; he has the Deadly Nadder's eyes, spiked tail, tongue, wings and since the Deadly Nadder's wings are actually it's arms, Aspen's wings act like a second pair of hands or claws, claws and teeth that can both turn back to normal with some blue patches of scales that cover his body here and can breathe fire also. He is wearing a dark blue T-shirt under a black leather jacket and blue jeans with the traditional Viking boots.

Damien is with his Monstrous Nightmare: Maroon. Damien has short ink black hair and horns of a Monstrous Nightmare protruding from his head which he can pull back into his skull, tail, eyes, wings and since the Monstrous Nightmare's wings are actually its arms, Damien's wings act like a second pair of hands or claws, claws and teeth can turn back to normal, tongue of a Monstrous Nightmare also Damien has the ability to light his whole body on fire like the Monstrous Nightmare and breathe fire as well his clothes are non-flammable so if he flames up his clothes don't burn up leaving him nude. Damien is wearing an orange T-shirt with a red jacket and black ripped jeans and traditional Viking boots.

Trystan is with his Skrill: Ash. Trystan has short dark brown hair, the eyes of a Skrill, spiked tail and wings that double back like extra pair of hands or claws since the Skrill doesn't actually have forearms just wings and back legs, ability to transfer lightning bolts into blasts of white fire or store it in his body, tongue of a Skrill, teeth and claws that can turn back to normal. Trystan is wearing a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans and traditional Viking boots.

Azula is with her Typhoomerang: Pepperfly. Azula has her black hair set in 2 ponytails on either side of her head like the horns on the Typhoomerang. Azula has the huge wings like a Typhoomerang and she can make the burn mark with twisting around as well, a Typhoomerang doesn't have forearms since their huge wings are actually their arms as well, has the eyes, tail and teeth and claws that can turn back to normal. She has some scale patches on her body as well she can also breathe fire. Azula is wearing a dark blue backless sleeveless tunic with blue jeans and traditional Viking boots.

Midnight is with her Thunderdrum: Hawk Tail. Midnight has wavy brown hair with natural purple streaks the go with her purple Thunderdrum tied into a side ponytail. Midnight has the wings, tongue, eyes, tail and the ability to produce concussive sound wave or as I like to call it the Thunderdrum's call, she also has the teeth and claws as well but can turn back to normal. Midnight is wearing a purple sleeveless top a dark purple sweater and white jeans and traditional Viking boots.

Katara is with her Whispering Death: Gold Twist. Katara has straight black hair that just reaches her shoulders. She has the wings, eyes and teeth of a Whispering Death her teeth can rotate as well but can turn back to normal she has no claws though because her entire lower half of her body can turn into the tail/spine of a Whispering Death. Imagine a mermaid then replace their tail with the Whispering Death one. When she has human legs she wears a forest green long sleeved top with camo jeans and traditional Viking boots.

Sokka is down at the shore with his Scauldron: Moon-Web. Sokka has short sea green hair that matches the colour of the scales of a Scauldron. He has the eyes, wings and teeth/claws of a Scauldron but can turn back to normal. His entire lower body can turn into the fin/tail of a Scauldron, imagine a mermaid and there you have it. He also has the ability to shoot scalding hot water. When he has human legs he has a sea green T-shirt on with a black sweater and blue jeans with traditional Viking boots with a jug of water always at his disposal for obvious reasons.

And lastly over in the corner are Syrena and Duncan with their Death Song: Snake Pipe. Syrena and Duncan are the only blood related siblings but they have different moms but the same dad. The rest of them are just really close and consider each of them family but not blood related. Syrena has golden blonde hair that does down to her bust. Duncan has short dirty blond hair. Both Duncan and Syrena have Death Song's eyes, wings, claws and teeth they can both turn their teeth and claws back to normal. They both have the ability to shoot/trap people or animals in an amber-like substance that hardens into stiff cocoons that immobilize them also they both have amazing signing voices that can lure both dragon or human into their traps. Syrena has her hair tied into a French braid she is wearing a light blue long sleeve top with black jeans and traditional Viking boots. Duncan is wearing dark blue T-shirt with black jeans and traditional Viking boots.

Thorn smiles at her friends so lucky to have met these wonderful people. Even though the reasons they met were dark the relationships she has forged are anything but. She sees Aspen come over to her and her dragon with his own dragon in tow. ''Hey how's it going'', he asks not really sure what to say Thorn smiles at him letting him know to relax.

''Yeah I'm fine how are you? She asks wondering what he's getting at.

''I am doing okay'', he answers back trying to keep things from going awkward. Thorn and Aspen know they have to get to the others and talk about what their next move is and how they might be able to approach the dragon riders.

They both walk over to their group and brace themselves for the conversation to come.

 **Back at Dragon's Edge**

The dragon riders are all flying back to their outpost in complete silence no really knowing what to say about the new comers most of them just keep their thoughts to themselves.

''Ok I'm just gonna say what we're all thinking those guys are hiding something'', Astrid announces everyone looks startled at her outburst but agrees nonetheless.

''What do you think they're hiding'', Fishlegs asks the group most of them aren't sure.

''I don't know but I could've gotten some clues if it wasn't for pushy over here'', Hiccup explains gesturing with his foot to his dragon. Toothless huffs in dragon form probably knowing more about the new comers then anybody could've guessed but can't really tell them so they're gonna have to figure it out by themselves.

''Well I think those guys are boring nothing interesting there just like any other normal camp except their clothing I mean what's up with that'', Tuffnut wonders out loud.

''No idea but I am gonna find out'', Hiccup answers.

They agree to go back to Berk tonight and see what they can about the new comers. As they gear up Tuffnut actually asks a normal question ''uh what do you think we'll find when we get there? Hiccup stops packing and whips his head toward Tuffnut surprised he made sense.

''I-I don't really know'', Hiccup honestly answers but he does know something is going on. Hiccup looks around to see if anybody would want to add but nobody does probably thinking what Hiccup said is what they would say themselves. Since nobody else is talking Hiccup goes back to getting ready once everybody is geared up they take off back to Berk.

They hide in the cloud bank to not be seen over head. Then once they get to Berk overhead they see what they didn't think possible the new comers are dragon riders! When the group gets a closer look the breath is knocked out of their lungs. The new comers aren't wearing their cloaks and sunglasses they have normal clothing but that isn't what surprises them it's the fact that they all have dragon eyes and tails and wings!

''What in the name of Thor", Astrid whispers/yells the rest of them agree how is this possible that these new comers have trained a Changewing, Scauldron, Whispering Death, Skrill, or especially a Death Song!

The new comer's dragons start to act wild when they sense Hiccup and the other dragon riders then the new comers see them not just their dragons. They all stay still then Thorn turns invisible with a Changewing that is so obviously her dragon. They all gasp then they Damien flame up like a Monstrous Night mare and fly towards them.

He stops and hover right in front of them. They all get a good look him he has Monstrous Nightmare horns, eyes, wings and tail. All of their jaws have hit the floor and could catch flies Damien rolls his eyes at their action and gestures for them to follow him. While he flies back to their camp the other riders don't trust themselves but on what to do except follow Damien's direction. They fly down and get off their dragons walking up to the new comers with cautiousness like they're bombs and no one knows when they're gonna blow.

''Now I'm sure you have questions but let me say this- Damien pauses and looks around and then sighs

"Alright Thorn come out here'', he says tiredly like he's said that a million times. Just as he said that Thorn appeared out of nowhere behind Hiccup and Toothless, Hiccup was so startled he almost fell but Thorn caught his hand before he did.

She smiled and then laughed "sorry about that it's just kinda my thing you know? Thorn asks jokingly as she helps Hiccup stand on his own 2 feet well foot and metal leg. Hiccup doesn't say anything since he's still in shock but Thorn takes it as he doesn't like her so she steps back to her group where her Changewing dragon: Heart branch is waiting and once she comes over to her dragon Heartbranch nuzzle her while he wraps his tail protectively around her leg. Thorn turns to look at her dragon and whispers to Heart branch calming things to make the dragon relax.

''Now where was I oh yes let me say that first of all we are half-breeds- Damien pauses and waits for someone to understand but everyone is still in shock so he continues –that means we are half human half dragon, you see- he points to Maroon his Monstrous Nightmare –the dragon I ride is a Monstrous Nightmare and I am half human Monstrous Nightmare and how Thorn rides a Changewing and she is half human half Changewing, do you get it we are all half-breeds of the dragon we ride, Aspen= Deadly Nadder, Trystan=Skrill, Azula=Typhoomerang, Midnight=Thunderdrum, Duncan and Syrena=Death Song, Katara well you can see that she is Whispering Death and Sokka=Scauldron, hey Sokka you want to show them your form'', Damien suggests. Sokka nods and goes behind a rock to change Hiccup and the gang were about to argue but Damien put his hand up to stop any further complaints. Then Sokka reappeared with no shirt and a Scauldron tail/fin replacing his feet. There were many gasps but Sokka ignored them and flew over to the cliff and dove in leaving a loud splash behind him. Hiccup and the gang peered over the edge and saw him swimming like it he had done it his whole life probably because he has.

Then Thorn appears out of nowhere again frightening the dragon riders again while her group fails to hold in their laughs. Thorn smirks deviously at them before descending to the water with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

The dragon riders see her do an excellent Scauldron call then Sokka pops out of the water and flies over to her soaked. Thorn puts the clothes down and turns around waiting for Sokka to have pants on and the dragon riders do the same, once he does she turns around with smirk on her face but then Sokka puts his head down and shakes all the access water out of his hair and on to Thorn. Thorn lets out a surprise yelp before tackling Sokka to the ground and pinning him there. He lets out an ''oomph'' when he lands in the sands.

''Your head is thicker than a turtle shell'', Thorn comments Sokka rolls over now pinning Thorn to the ground.

''Like you didn't see that one coming'', Sokka remarks Thorn rolls her eyes at that Sokka chuckles under his breath and shakes his head. Then gets up and extends a hand to Thorn which she takes and stands up as well.

Sokka then turns to the clothes pile and puts on a shirt then grabs a towel to dry his hair. Thorn puts one hand on her hip and waits with an exasperated look on her face. Sokka and Thorn the fly back up to the others, they land about 2 feet away from the dragon riders. The dragon riders are a little shocked but then relax Thorn and Sokka walk by them with no indifference.

Thorn then turns back to look at the dragon riders walks over to them hesitantly with Heartbranch immediately at her side, she can see the fear in the dragon riders and the harshness in the dragons but that doesn't discourage her it just makes her more determined. She looks into the eyes of Toothless and tells him to relax and he immediately does. Thorn smiles but then she sees the panicky look in Hiccup's eyes she comes over to Hiccup and puts a finger over his lips and makes a shh sound to calm him down. Hiccup does and once she's sure he's okay she puts her finger down and looks at Toothless he gives Thorn a dragon smile and Thorn smiles at him. ''How did you do that? Hiccup asks in wonderment.

''Well you obviously don't know that Changewings can't change their eyes so we use them to hypnotize our victims before we attack but I use it for calming people or dragons down or getting information to make people more open'', Thorn casually explains while now affectionately petting Heartbranch. Hiccup's mouth is hung open so far he could probably put his whole fist inside with room.

''Anything else you want to know? Thorn asks uncomfortable with pregnant silence that takes over. When nobody responds again Thorn stands up and walks over to Astrid's Deadly Nadder. Astride visible stiffens and stand in front of her dragon protectively not sure what Thorn will do.

''What are you doing'', Astrid demands threateningly but Thorn acts like she didn't hear it and camouflages. Astrid has ''what the hell look'' on her face but then remembers that Thorn is half human and half Changewing. Astrid looks around knowing it won't help her but she does it anyway maybe to hear something and look in the direction. But when she hears nothing she knows it's no use Changewings are very stealthy dragons so it's no use in Astrid trying to find Thon unless Thorn wants to be seen or found. She sighs and hangs her head then she hears a crack of a stick. She whips her head to the direction and sees Thorn smiling but not at her at her dragon: Stormfly while Thorn puts her hand out for Stormfly never looking away from the dragon the complete opposite of Hiccup. To Astrid's dismay Stormfly puts her head up against Thorn's hand, The rest of the dragon riders are looking at Thorn in amazement but her group on the other hand is just looking bored like it's nothing new.

''It's nice to meet you Stormfly you are quite beautiful and I see you have friends'', Thorn tells Stormfly while looking at the other dragons then all of a sudden the dragons leave their riders circling around Thorn except Toothless. The riders jaws drops in astonishment as Thorn looks at each dragon she points at it and says their names.

''Hookfang, Meatlug and then Barf and Belch'', Torn identifies Meatlug then goes up to her and licks the side of Thorn's face. Thorn laughs at that endearingly Astrid recovers from her shocked state and asks the obvious.

''How did you know their names we didn't even tell you? Astrid asks wanting to now know everything about the new comers and especially Thorn for obvious reasons. Thorn looks up from petting the dragons for a look of embarrassment to cross her face but then she recovers and explains.

''You know that dragons can't speak English or any verbal human language so they communicate their own way and since we're all half dragon we can understand them and communicate back'', Thorn explains proudly. Again the riders are all astonished Thorn then turns back to the dragons, she smiles at them and the riders now see her sharp dragon teeth protruding and her dragon eyes are a big clue as well but the dragons just find her normal or more comfortable maybe both. Thorn can tell the riders want their dragons even if their still in shock so Thorn opens her mouth and makes a perfect example of a dragon call (Changewing to be exact but no matter what dragon or call all dragons understand). The dragon riders cover their ears to block out the loud sound while Thorn's group just shrugs used to it since they can make their own dragon calls too. Then right after the dragons go back to their riders.


	5. Chapter 5

The dragon riders all get tackled by their dragons since they were still in shock. Thorn laughs at that softly before turning around to go back to her group with Heartbranch immediately at her side. Once safely with her group Thorn looks back at the other riders waiting for them to say something.

''How did you learn how to train these dragons'', Fishlegs breathed still astonished but spoke. Thorn looked at her group not sure what to say luckily Katara did.

''We are half dragon so it was easier for us to train a dragon with our special connection and we all obviously chose a dragon that was our own breed'', Katara explained tired. Thorn looked at her incredulous then hits her hand with her tail. Katara whips her head around to face a smirking Thorn; she can tell Katara is pissed so she disappears to avoid Katara and her fury.

When Thorn reappeared she was standing behind Trystan. Trystan jumped at Thorn's sudden appearance but other than that was the same. Trystan put a protective arm around Thorn and placed her behind his back and his dragon and gave Katara a warning look. Katara gave him a death glare but then went back to her own dragon.

The actions that just went down didn't go unseen by the dragon riders. They learned quickly that Thorn is very friendly and protective of her friends, that Katara is very arrogant and somewhat self-absorbed. That all the half-breeds are very protective of each other. So they now know that if they get into a serious fight with one of them they have to face all of them.


End file.
